PM63
The PM63 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The PM63 is used extensively by the Spetsnaz in the campaign level "Executive Order." The weapon is found specifically during the assault phase on the launch facility. It can be found with Extended Mags, Dual Wield, or with no attachments, but never with any camouflage pattern, unlike some of the AK-47s found on that level. In "Numbers", a PM63 with Dual Wield can be found in the first weapons cache, but nowhere else in the level. The PM63 also makes a brief appearance in the level "Crash Site" in the hands of the Soviet Spetsnaz, who exclusively use it in that mission. Multiplayer The PM63 can be purchased at level 29. The PM63 is a low damage per bullet submachine gun. In close quarters, the PM63 will deal 30 damage, necessitating a four shot kill, a one shot kill in Hardcore, or a three headshot kill. The PM63 will decrease in damage linearly to 20 damage, necessitating a five shot kill, a two shot kill in Hardcore, or a four headshot kill. Attachments *Extended Mag *Grip *Dual Wield *Rapid Fire Zombies The PM63 appears in Zombie Mode and is available from the wall for 1000 points. Its high rate of fire and decent power make it good for the early rounds, however its small magazine and low ammo reserve are liabilities, even in the early rounds, as it drains ammo quickly. Other SMGs, such as the MPL, AK-74u, MP-40 and the MP5K are generally more popular due to their larger ammo supply at the same cost, but the PM63's faster rate of fire makes it better for close range. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes "Tokyo and Rose". Tokyo and Rose is Dual Wielded, effectively doubling the magazine size. However, like every Dual Wielded weapon, the player can no longer ADS, and the large spread means that most shots will not hit the target, unless dangerously close, hence it is recommended to buy Deadshot Daiquiri if one plans to use these guns. Ammunition is drained at double the rate with these weapons, and due to its aforementioned weaknesses, is often ignored in the Zombies game mode, in hopes of obtaining more reliable weapons. *'Kino der Toten:' In the Upper Hall near the Mystery Box spawn point. *'"Five":' In the top floor of the War Room, near a Defcon switch. *'Ascension:' In the Juggernog room. *'Call of the Dead:' In the ship close to the lighthouse, near the Juggernog. *'Shangri-La:' On a wall after the Mud-Pit Maze, near where Juggernog/Speed Cola spawns. *'Moon:' In the first room of Tunnel 11 PM63 vs Tokyo and Rose Gallery PM63 BO.png|The PM63 in first person PM63 Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights PM63 Reloading BO.png|Reloading PM63 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield PM63 Cocking BO.png|Cocking the PM63 PM63 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the PM63. ELITE PM63.png|Render of the weapon BO1BetaIconPM63.JPG|The PM63's beta menu icon PM63 Side View BO.png|Side view of the PM63 PM63 BOZ.png|The PM63 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies PM63 3rd person BOZ.png|Third-person view in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies PM63 Iron Sights BOZ.png|''Black Ops Zombies'' iron sights PM63 Reload BOZ.png|Reloading Tokyo BOZ.png|Tokyo in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Trivia *Both the Pickup and Killfeed icons show the PM63 with its vertical foregrip folded and with Extended Magazines. *The name of the upgraded version of the PM63 is a reference to Tokyo Rose, a generic name given to female Japanese propaganda broadcasters during World War II. *The PM63 is uniquely named "PM63 Folding Stock" in game when equipped with the Grip attachment. *On the right side of the PM63's slide is a Polish Łucznik Arsenal "Circle 11" logo, this can best be seen when dual wielding. *It has a manufacture date of 1972 which can be seen when dual wielding. ru:ПМ-63 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns